


Shine Like A Thousand Suns

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Bit of a Crack Fic?, Boys in Skirts, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, It turned serious, Kaiju are a Daily Menace, M/M, Multi, Sentient Jaegers, Shatterdome Family, no kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by toxixpumpkin's Ridiculous Sentence Prompt: "The skirt is short on purpose." </p><p>Literally the only thing to cross my mind was 'that'll go good with Pacific Rim.'</p><p>AKA The Magical Girl AU you didn't know you wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Week from Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, the prompt popped up due to getinthefuckingjaeger and my Muse went *ZING!* and then zeroes in on the absolute weirdest of the lines. All of a sudden I have this visual of Yancy and, well, you get this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yancy has had a very weird week, okay? It's not every day that you and your younger brother pick up an action figure and-

"The skirt is short on purpose." He can't believe those words are coming out his mouth either, so the look of disbelief from Rals really isn't helping. "I mean, obviously, this was meant for, umm, femme-identifying persons and not us." 

"Except now we can't take off the super-alien cuffs that turn us into freakin' superheroes like on TV." Raleigh chirrups; at least **_someone_** is enjoying this. 

Yancy just slaps a gloved hand over his face. "But now that we have them, we should probably start saving people. Like _Cherno Alpha_ or _Coyote Tango_ and talk with them. They've got the same bands." 

"Yeah. Now, how d'ya think we turn it off?" Raleigh asks as he bounces in place, the fluffy battle skirts ruffling around his brother's legs. "Cause as much as I enjoy the breeze..." 

"We really can't go out of the-Crap! **_Move!_** " Yancy shoves his brother to the side and rolls into a fist-fighting pose, surprised to find a clear shield in one hand and what looks like a phaser in the other, the head-gear giving him a visor that comes nearly all the way down his face. 

"Well, I wasn't expecting yet another Jaeger pair so soon. I'll just have to kill you. Come, come, what's the name I can inscribe on your tombstones?" The ugly Kaiju that's been trashing LA (Yamarashi) coos. 

"It's _Gipsy Danger_ ," Yancy tilts his head up a fraction as Raleigh says it and it clicks that this is the name of the Jaeger they've connected with. 

"And you've stepped into the wrong turf." he says with a smirk, something like adrenaline making his 'flight' turn to 'fight'. He hears Raleigh whoop as Yamarashi lunges for him but Raleigh just launches up, a glowing long sword in hand that he uses to slice Yamarashi, Kaiju Blue bubbling up from the wound. 

"Plasmacaster loading. Distract it, Gips!" Yancy calls up to Raleigh (still impossibly high in the air). He flicks the switch on the phaser-look-a-like. 

He doesn't expect it to latch onto his hand and turn into a freaking **cannon** behind his shield. 

"Oh? New weapons these days." Yamarashi rushes Yancy and he lashes out with the shield, part of him in shock when the edge is sharp enough to slice through the lower jaw of the Kaiju. " _AARRRGH-KKK!_ " The Blue is flowing with an intensity that leaves Yancy a little frightened with how it's dribbling over the gaping jaw. "I'll kill you both!"

Raleigh, with spectacular timing as always, lands next to Yancy with more Blue coating the alien blade he's carrying. Yamarashi roars, Blue-laced spittle flying straight for them and splattering harmlessly on the shield. The stuff's corrosive to a good extent of Earth materials so it eats into the crater the Gipsy Danger Jaeger had been in. 

"Fire it!" his brother yelps when Yamarashi swings back around for a second strike. Yancy shifts his stance to point the cannon straight at the Kaiju's face and fires into the open maw. It's a near thing but the Kaiju lands at Yancy's boot-tips, the Kaiju Blue already eating at the corpse. "Holy... Oh man. Yancy. We just... We just killed a Kaiju. Holy shit!" 

"Language." Yancy absently murmurs as he takes a closer look at the cannon still attached to his arm. "We really need to find another Jaeger pair." 

"Did someone call for Kaiju cleanup?" Yancy's entire body knee-jerk points the cannon at the speaker. It's a very familiar face, mostly on the news and helping smooth things over for the PPDC; Tendo Choi. 

"Uhh, I guess." He herds Raleigh back from the mess and checks his brother over worriedly. "You okay? None of it got on you, right?" 

"'Mfine, Danger. Geez. Look, see? All good. Still super fluffy." Raleigh bounces to show the pristine skirts are still ridiculous. "They apparently come with the petticoats," His brother announces, pulling his phone from the extensive skirts, "and have pockets full of the stuff you were wearing when you got stuck with a Jaeger. Guess you gotta ask if you want pants." 

"You figured all of this out in under an hour?" Yancy takes on a 'really, now?' tone but Rals just rolls his eyes. 

"C'mere." Raleigh fiddles with the helmet for a moment before Yancy sucks in a sharp breath at the other presence. 

**_You must be the Yancy he was chatting about. I see you got the cannon._** The female voice is rather amused at that. 

**What is going on? Why can't we take this off?** Yancy inquires with a frown. 

**_You're my Rangers. The ones who can use me to the best of my abilities against the Kaiju menace._** She responds with a wash of what can only be pride. 

**But why us?**

**_Ask the Marshal when you see him. Take care of your brother, alright?_** The voice fades before he can ask anything else and Raleigh's looking at him with an expectant expression. 

"Well? Did she talk to you too?" His brother presses and Yancy only tugs Raleigh close. 

"She did. Said we need to see the Marshal." 

"Oh yeah. That. Anyway, gotta turn the cuff a quarter to the left, half turn to the right and then once all the way around to go back to civvies. She says she'll activate in the presence of a Kaiju if it's no further than twenty feet away. That's what Tendo's for though. His ability is to find Kaiju or Kaiju corpse signatures. 'S why he's here now." Raleigh rattles off before reaching for the glimmering blue and gold cuff. 

"Wait. We don't know if we want to show our faces." Yancy warns, part of him uneasy that they've become Rangers just short of becoming homeless for another three months. "You still have to pick Pup up from school and I'm gonna be late for work if I don't leave in the next five minutes." 

"Oh yeah. But... What do we tell Tendo?" Raleigh asks with puppy eyes. 

"Fine. We'll tell him to meet us back here after my shift. Stay at the library and don't come out 'till you see me, 'kay?" Yancy makes sure Raleigh's paying full attention because he wants to keep his brother safe. "Mr. Choi?" 

"Yeah, it's just Tendo with the Jaeger teams. New Jaeger, huh? How's it feel?" Tendo's warm and charming (the fact that he's cute doesn't hurt anything) but they really have to go. 

"Listen, Tendo... We gotta go." 

"Where?" The genuine confusion makes Yancy sigh as he quickly explains. 

"Well, work and class and... stuff. I'm gonna be late if I don't get a move on." He explains, glancing over to where Raleigh's prodding the dead Kaiju snout with his blue boot-tip. "Meet us here at around ten?" 

"We have to inprocess you though." 

"Sure, just... Later." Yancy makes aborted hand motions before just turning around to snag his brother's elbow. 

"I don't even know your name!" Tendo calls up as they jump into the air. 

" _Gipsy Danger_!" He yells over the wind, crossing his fingers that his boss doesn't kill him if he shows up to work a second later than promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, do you guys, gals n nb want the rest?


	2. Saved By A Jaeger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write something with a plot line like this. Sonora is a big influence in making this. They started this awesome Yancy nanny fic (which I gotta catch up on!) that does this in a verse with no powers.

* * *

Yancy trudges over to the library and scoops up his siblings, grease down one side of his normally clean mechanics uniform. 

"Look, I think we're gonna have to crash with the PPDC tonight. Back-stabbing Henderson kicked us out. You got all your stuff?" he asks as he scrapes a hand through his hair. "Rals, c'n you turn it back on?" 

"Yeah." Raleigh turns the cuff the opposite way from turning it off and they're standing in an alleyway in full Jaeger gear with fluffy skirts. Jazmine giggles and plays with Raleigh's petticoats for a bit before she yawns into her hand. "You take Jazz, I'll take the stuff." 

"Uh-uh. I take the stuff and you take Jazz." Yancy huffs out while tucking Jazzy's tiny backpack into his duffel, zipping it up and then throwing that over his shoulder as well as Raleigh's ruck from their Uncle. "Ready?" 

"As I ever am, Yan." Raleigh sighs and Yancy's heart aches at not being able to let Raleigh be the kid he really is.

* * *

They land at a quarter to ten, keeping to the shadows as the PPDC works to clear Yamarashi's giant corpse and cover the hole with dirt. 

"Sir, they took off before I could ask them their actual names. The older one just gave me their Jaeger name. I think maybe they're barely old enough to wield one." Tendo argues into a phone, pacing back n forth while looking around for them. "No, sir, he practically obliterated the head. Cannon. Yessir." The man hangs up and sighs as he watches the workers break down the Kaiju. "You said ten, Danger, but where are you?" 

"I'm here." Yancy leaves his brother and sister in the shadows as he steps forward. "Look, it's a long story but to keep it short, we've been kicked out of our last place. Nothin' we can say to fix it or what have you. 'M older than I sound." 

"Oh. _Oh._ You heard that, huh? We haven't had a Jaeger land in a while so we're all a little excited." Tendo rushes to reassure him, continuing easily with, "You're bunking with the PPDC, obviously. I will need to know your real names eventually. You said we?" 

"Me, m'brother and... our little sister." Yancy holds his breath for a moment, waiting to be yelled at or cussed out. 

"So you're it. You're the one who's providing while the younger ones go to school." Tendo softens his voice and Yancy, oh how Yancy wants to cry because he's not **alone** in this anymore. 

"Yeah." 

"Alright. You wanna tell them it's okay to come on out?" Tendo asks with an eyebrow raise. 

Yancy flicks his fingers twice, indicating it's safe to come forward. Raleigh's got a sleeping Jazz on his right pauldron with her legs resting on the skirt. 

"Little mini Danger, huh?" 

"Right." They block Jazzy from view as she wakes up. 

"Nnngh. Had a dream you were princesses." She slurs in French and Yancy quickly exchanges her for their stuff as Raleigh hands her off. 

"You keep havin' that dream, Pup." Yancy hums softly in French, rocking her back and forth while walking in an ellipse. He probably looks even more ridiculous trying to get his sister to settle down; a guy in armor and a skirt cradling a dark-haired girl in a hoodie and feetie PJs. 

"Mmmkay." She drools on his chestplate but he doesn't care. 

"The car's this way." Tendo leads them to a non-descript car and ushers them into the back, Jazzy snoozing on their stuff in the middle with Tendo's jacket draped over her. Yancy waits for the barrage of questions but Tendo just turns on some soft music and hums along. The towering Shatterdome gates open without a single creak, letting Tendo in with nothing more than a cheerful hello and 'How ya doing?' 

No one comments as Yancy, Raleigh and Jazzy are herded into what looks like the Medical Bay. 

"Okay. Privacy curtains are up and you can change out of your Jaeger forms now. Ranger IDs are safe from the outside. You're one of us." Tendo says gently, hands splayed out as if to placate a wild animal. 

Yancy supposes in a way they've gone from domesticated cats to feral in order to survive. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders and turns the cuff without looking at Tendo. Yancy lets it out slowly, looking to see pity or... anything but what he actually gets. 

Tendo's jaw has dropped open and he closes it after a long moment. "Holy hell. You're... Wow." 

"What?" Yancy bristles now, defensive even as the curtain is slowly pushed back by a figure that's on news outlets constantly; Coyote. Only... Coyote is out of Jaeger form and in what Yancy recognizes as PPDC Marshal gear. 

"You two are _Gipsy Danger_. You took down a two thousand ton Kaiju on your own?" The Marshal asks them directly, a harsh stare that makes Yancy stop hunching in and hiding. 

"Yes sir," He says cooly, shifting to stand in front of his siblings with the stare directed right back at the man. They really don't need any more judgement and Yancy's tired of laying down when he could be fighting. "Landed at my boots." 

"Good." The simple nod makes it feel like he's passed some sort of test and he blurts it out. 

"Was this a test?" 

"Clever too. She knows what she's doing, this Jaeger." comes the reply when Yancy's shoulders drop from their tense position. "Welcome to the Shatterdome." 

Something in Yancy's chest feels like it's glowing but he squashes it. He's not proud for passing his hero's test; really, he isn't. Nope. Nada.

* * *

"Marshal's given his assessment. You three wanna come with me and get set up in your quarters?" Tendo asks with a reassuring smile. 

"Quarters?" 

"Bigger than they sound, Danger." Tendo replies with a wink. Yancy feels his heart skip a beat. Oh no. No, no, _no_ ; this cannot be happening to him. The last time had been with some cute guy on the ferry in San Francisco but nothing had come of it. "You and your siblings will be very comfy." 

"Hope so." He says with a tentative smile. Tendo grins back with the corners of his eyes crinkling with the sincerity of it. 

"Alrighty, take your pick." Yancy looks up to see pristine, paired bungalows in muted pastel colors. The blue one has a light on the other side and the name CHOI on the mail box. Tendo's probably married, Yancy tells himself and then his inner cynic is proven correct when a gorgeous woman flies down the path to hug the ever living crap out of their guide. "Alison! Doll, what're you doing in mine?" 

"Oh! Are these two the new Rangers? Hi. Nice to meet you and I hope you can set Tendo up with one of your friends." She rattles off. He's surprised he can keep up but then remembers his brother's excited speech patterns. 

"Ali!" Tendo flushes pink as she releases him. 

"My cousin's super sweet but can't seem to hold onto any of the dates I set him up with," here Alison pouts at Tendo, the latter sticking out his tongue. Raleigh laughs and gains the attention of Alison. "Hi cutie. What's your name?" 

"They're a little overwhelmed, Ali. Pester them tommorrow?" Tendo sends her a meaningful stare and she nods back. She walks across the street to a green bungalow, waving goodbye until she goes inside. 

"We'll take the one next to you, if that's alright?" Yancy offers as Raleigh yawns and shuffles closer to him. 

"Sure. I still don't know your name, Danger." the teasing tone pulls his lips up into another smile, this one genuine. 

"'S Becket," he says over his shoulder after getting the key from the other, just about to open the door. 

"First or last?" comes the confused answer. 

"Figure it out." Yancy challenges with a soft chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is loved~


	3. Settling into the Shatterdome Pt. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is going to be snail trying to cross the road slow for a bit.

* * *

He wakes up in a pile with Raleigh and Jazzy in his arms. It doesn't register at first but then the sunlight strikes _Gipsy Danger_ 's cuff and it all comes roaring back. Yancy jerks up, careful not to disturb the puppy pile of his siblings. He investigates the small place, marking the kitchenette, breakfast window nook, the bedrooms (three in total) and the bathrooms. Yancy decides that it won't hurt to peek out of their front door for a second. 

He finds a basket full of what look like French pastries and coffee in a pair of travel cups. 

_Here's your unofficial welcome to the Rangers. Eat up and then come meet me in front of Med-Bay with both siblings. -Officer Tendo Choi_

Bringing it inside, Yancy finds that Jazmine's awake and staring at the basket with wide eyes. 

"Is that breakfast?" she asks in French with wide green eyes that match Maman's. 

"Yeah, kiddo. Lemme see if I can't find plates, hmm?" He ruffles her hair before looking for said plates. He finds them in the second cabinet, waking Rals in the process. "Mornin' sleepy-head." 

"Ugh, was that... Not a dream then. This is really our life right now." Raleigh picks up Jazzy and sets her in the breakfast nook, pressing an absent kiss to her forehead as he helps bring it to the table. 

"I couldn't remember where we were for a sec either, Rals. You're not the only one." He sighs as Jazz kicks her feet back and forth at the edge of the nook. They bracket Jazmine while they eat, accepting pieces of her chocolate pastry for some of their cream or Danish. "I don't think we should just show off these cuffs either. Wear somethin' light but long-sleeved." 

"Yeah. We were gettin' some looks... Not bad 'r anything. Just _attention_ an' we know that isn't too good a thing from adults. Not like we are," Raleigh sighs, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck. Yancy presses his lips thin as to why they need to be so paranoid. 

"Maybe we should ask her to release us. Too much attention an' someone's bound t' connect our name with his since I told Choi." 

"What was with that?" 

"I'm not actually sure, kiddo. It's this place, I think. It's false security and safety. But 'm so tired of layin' down an' takin' orders from other people." Yancy admits as he adjusts Jazzy's socks out of pure habit. She squirms but doesn't push him away like she normally does. "Maybe... Maybe this is good." 

"I want it too, Yan." Raleigh's gaze is too old, too weary to belong to a sixteen-year-old. "'M tired of havin' t' hide my smarts." 

"Yancy?" Jazmine asks with a tilt of her head. "Do we live here now?" 

"Hopefully, kiddo." Yancy hums as she tugs him over to one of the bedrooms, bringing her raggedy stuffed puppy with her. "There a reason... **Oh.** " It's a room for Jazzy, decked out in yellow and green with stuffed animals everywhere. 

He takes a deep breath, leads her back out to the food and coaxes her to eat some more while deep in thought. Raleigh picks at his food so Yancy gives him a long-suffering look that plainly says 'Eat your food.'

* * *

It takes them a bit but they get to the Medical Bay around ten. Tendo's there, sipping coffee and chatting with someone who has on scrubs. 

"There they are. Okay, so mini-Danger first." 

"For what?" Yancy inquires warily. 

"Physicals. We check the health of all our personnel." The nurse (obviously used to questions like his) says with a smile and a wave at Jazzy. "Both of you can come with but it's just height, weight... That sort of thing." 

"We're comin' with. She gets... antsy when we're not there." he eventually replies, hoping that the pause isn't noticeable. 

"Alright. I'll need her full name and yours." 

"Jazmine Dominique Becket-Lapierre." He says quietly, going back to it spell out the correct way. "Same last name for all of us." 

"You're full-blood family then?" The nurse is just making small-talk, Yancy tells himself. 

"Yes." 

"Okay, Jazmine-" 

"Jazzy." 

"Jazzy, can you take off your shoes?" 

"Uh-huh." Jazmine kicks them off and wiggles her winter toes socks before sliding down the chair to stand on the scale. She's well within her weight and height for a kid her age. 

Raleigh fidgets for a while before he sheepishly kicks off his shoes as well and stands in the scale. It's lower than than the expected body weight. Yancy catches the look that passes between the nurse and Tendo. Raleigh's actually over the height for his age which makes him look like a gangly puppy. 

Jazmine watches as Yancy carefully peels off his work boots and steps up onto the electronic scale. He closes his eyes and then peeks when the machine beeps; underweight as well but Jazzy went first. She was still growing and so was Raleigh. 

"Well as far as I can tell, you're all vaguely healthy apart from some minor weight issues for the pair of you." comes the response. "Tendo'll help you with that last bit. You're good to go." 

"So, Yancy, you got time to... explain what that was back there?" Tendo asks lowly while Raleigh swings Jazmine up and around in circles as she giggles. 

"Yeah. Jazz has ballet practice at two an' Rals has his part-time job at three. I gotta be at work in another twenty minutes." Yancy answers and then stops when Tendo shakes his head no at the last part. 

"When I said you were part of the PPDC, I meant it. Jaegers usually don't pick just anybody. You get pay as Rangers; big pay. The UN doesn't skimp with the Rangers because the Kaiju are a menace and the teams are stopping them with as little damage to the cities as possible. Neither you or Raleigh have to go to work at all. Besides, consider joining the PPDC as quitting your old job." 

"... I... I don't understand." Yancy feels a little numb at that announcement. 

"Look, Yancy-You're officially a Ranger as of the moment that cuff clicked onto your wrist. You get military-grade benefits and an education to go with it. It's not everybody that can get along with a sentient alien symbiote sent to help us fight the Kaiju." Tendo's serious, dark ochre eyes pinning Yancy in place. 

"So this is a permanent job." He mutters before looking back at Tendo. "You already call Logan?" 

"The second we knew your full name, the system pulled up a lot." 

"Yeah. Figured it might." Yancy scuffs his boots on the gravel under his shoes, spotting his brother and sister being coaxed into eating lunch with another pair of cuffed Rangers. 

Raleigh looks up for reassurance that Yancy gives with a rare smile. His brother nods to something one of the other Rangers are saying and laughs as Jazzy appears to be asking about the skirt on the Jaeger uniform. 

"We don't judge, y'know. We can... track him down if you like?" comes the offer. 

Yancy grimaces as he answers, "No. Last I saw of the bastard was Seattle. I plan on keepin' it that way. Just want a new start an' this is pretty good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome~


	4. Weapons Assessment & Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update but at least you have a chapter? *dives under rock and peeks out cautiously*

* * *

Yancy activates the cuff when the trainers ask him to, the clear shield and the phaser getting odd looks. He flicks his wrist and the cannon from before makes an appearance, generating various noises from the other Rangers who wandered in. 

Raleigh's got three swords, it turns out; one long sword, one claymore and a nodachi that doesn't come out of it's sheath. 

Nearly all of the Rangers have the fluffy battle skirts and keep them. The short length means that there's no fabric to tear and the freedom of movement is worth the weird looks they get from non-PPDC personnel. Some Rangers prefer the shorts that are a choice but Raleigh and Yancy choose to keep the blue, red and gold skirts. 

"Have you tried getting the cannon to switch?" the trainer questions. 

Yancy shakes his head no. "It's my dominant hand. Why would I?" 

"And the shield?" 

"Sharp enough to slice through the jaw bone of a Cat III." he counters as he swings his arm to demonstrate, the shield creating a slight shockwave as he pulls it back in. "Don't need t' switch." Yancy flicks his wrist to turn it off and the cannon-It morphs. It slides over his back and now he has two gauntlets. Trying it out, he discovers that there's a _**rocket**_ in the elbow that causes a sonic boom. "Holy crap."

"Hold on." Raleigh hums as he repeats Yancy's motion, getting the same gauntlets. "Sweet." Both of them flick it in the opposite direction and end up in just the armor. "This is _awesome_." 

"Hell yeah." Yancy turns his cuff off and the trainer dismisses them with a shake of his head.

**What's up with the sword that isn't comin' out of its sheath?** Yancy asks Gipsy, not expecting an answer. 

**_That is for someone else. A female, if you're curious. She's not related to you._** Gipsy huffs dryly, **_But she is important for the fight._**

**...This mean I might not be around?** Yancy asks shrewdly and Gipsy tsks loudly. 

**_Always fatalistic, you humans. No, you're still around._** She responds. **_However, I would ask for caution during battle._**

**Can do, Gipsy.** He acknowledges as he turns back to see Raleigh still in uniform and doing a handstand on the mats. 

"Look! The armor lets us do all this super cool stuff," his brother pops up from the handstand with a somersault that lands him on the balls of his feet. "It's great." 

"You're really enjoying this," He shakes his head at his brother and his head snaps up when he hears a chuckle. 

It's Tango but she's in sweats with wrapped hands. "New Rangers, right? I'm Tango. Well, Tamsin to you two." She offers her hand to Yancy and he shakes it. "The Jaegers still making skirts the default mode?" 

"Yeah. Lot of mobility though." Yancy answers with a shrug. Raleigh digs around for his phone and pokes at Yancy to show him a text. 

_Dude. Where are you? Principle Jones is losing her shit._

_You're her honor student and there's college scouts. -J_

"Think they pulled me already, Yan?" He asks with a furrowed brow. 

"I was gonna ask but we were pulled in here." Yancy assures his brother with an arm around his shoulders. 

"Wait, you're still school-age? Oh boy. Tendo or the team's sorting that out. We've got a school in 'Dome for the kids of the personnel. You'll fit right in." Tamsin gives Raleigh a thumbs-up as she finishes, "By any chance, would the cutie who isn't technically allowed in the Kwoon belong to you?" 

"Jazzy! Told you t' stay with Tendo." Yancy chides as she makes the usual 'pick-me-up' face. He obliges and then raises his eyebrow. 

"Mr. Choi said he had a lotta work. He told me that you guys were in here. Being princesses! Can I see it again?" Jazmine asks as she blinks fast, trying to flutter her lashes like her favorite Disney princess. 

"Princesses? Ohh. She saw your skirts." 

"C'n I have a skirt like that?" Jazzy asks quietly as she looks at Tamsin. The wide green eyes are killer on a complete stranger, the puppy face perfected a long time ago. 

"Well... There are some spare skirts that Brawler let me have. Would you like to come with me? All three of you look hungry to me; Luna should just about be done with the fish n chips." Tamsin offers with a smile just for Jazzy. 

"Fish?" Jazzy looks up at Yancy with confusion and it breaks his heart that she doesn't know. She can't remember anything other than the awful year and a half they've been out on their own. 

"'Swhat you have when we go to th' place around the corner." he explains in French. 

"Oh. The flaky one." Jazzy lights up with a smile as she nods yes to Tamsin's question. 

"Yeah, kiddo." Yancy looks up, expecting pity when all he sees is understanding reflected back. So not all of the Jaeger pairs had it good before the PPDC... Good to know.

* * *

Luna is Coyote's sister and she coos at Jazzy, leaning down so that Jazmine doesn't have to stretch to hold her hand. 

"Are you a princess too?" The innocent question makes Luna Pentecost throw her head back and laugh. 

"No, luv, but Tamsin is." 

"Umm, are you married to Ms. Tamsin?" 

"Yes," Luna replies after pressing a kiss to Tamsin's cheek as she sidles past her. "Why?" 

"Cause that makes you a princess too." The seven-year-old logic causes Tamsin to nearly choke on her tea. Raleigh pats her gently on her back as she coughs. "Rahhhleigh?" Jazzy draws out Raleigh's name as she turns to him. 

"Yes, Pup?" Rals is indulging her, an amused smile tugging at his lips. Yancy's watching them both with the eyes of a hawk. Luna glances at him out of the corner of her eye as Raleigh kneels down to Jazzy's height. 

"Do you have a princess?" The whisper is actually really loud but they pretend they haven't heard it. 

"Nah. You're my only princess." Raleigh scoops her up and she squeals before breaking into a giggle fit. "I am a dragon and I have come to eat the prettiest princess in the land!" 

"No! Yancy help!" Yancy shrugs and she shrieks with laughter as Raleigh tosses her up gently. 

"Sorry. If I join in, it's two dragons. I eat just the toes." he calls over his shoulder as Raleigh carries her into the pile of pillows and cushions with a fake growl. 

"My toes?!" 

"Yup. Better off with th' dragon that eats you whole." Yancy winks as he ducks back into the kitchen and slumps against the wall. He takes a deep breath as he thunks his head against it. 

"So, you're like Stacks an' me." Yancy cracks open an eye to look at Luna when she leans against the door frame. "Just about ready to give up and this Jaeger picks you and the wife of your sister to kill the second invasion on British soil." 

"Sure seems that way; only it's my baby bro and I'm terrified I won't be there to protect him." Yancy admits with a sigh. "It's..." 

"Feels like you're waiting for the other shoe to drop." she comments as she sorts the fried fish and chips into plastic wicker baskets. "Help me with this?" 

"Yeah." He pushes off from the wall and starts patting the fish a little so that Jazzy doesn't get a mouthful of grease. "'Cept I got two t' worry over if this doesn't pan out. Jazz isn't gonna be cute 'n little forever." 

"Enjoy it. The PPDC is different; they actually care about the crew they aquire. School's top-notch. Kids who graduate from this school are in high-demand. Rangers get government jobs if they wanna retire." Luna lists off with a hand-wave, picking up three of the baskets while Yancy picks up the remaining three. "There isn't another shoe to drop." 

"Thanks but..." 

"You'll make your own call. Good idea." She finishes for him as she folds her leg to sit next to Tamsin. Jazz is on top of a pile of pillows, a perfect distance from the TV. "Movie shouldn't be too long." 

"What're we watching?" 

" _Sleeping Beauty_ , I think. It popped up when I put on the parental block." Tamsin hums as she digs into her food. Yancy settles next to Jazmine, watching her carefully tear apart the food and eat it in small bites. 

"That good with you, Pup?" he questions softly. Jazzy agrees with a quiet 'uh-huh' after she swallows her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome~


	5. Settling into the Shatterdome Pt. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Forgot I had a chapter for this; fixing that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

They settle into a routine and then Raleigh gets into a fight with one of the kids of one of the other Jaeger teams. It hasn't been long by their standards but Yancy marches into the office with a grim expression. 

Raleigh's got a split lip and a scrape above his eyebrow, there's a ginger kid with cut knuckles and a broken nose and there's a teenaged girl with not a scratch on her but she's clearly on Raleigh's side. 

"What happened?" Yancy asks his brother sharply in French, disapproval clear in his tone. 

"He _started_ it." Rals is still riled but he wilts a little under Yancy's long stare. "Look, Yan, he insulted Mako for wanting to be my friend and then Gipsy's cuff reacted and now she's got the nodachi that wouldn't draw an'-" Yancy holds up his hand and turns to the other Jaeger pilot. 

"Did any of them explain why?" he asks the adults. 

"No. Your brother is the first one to talk at all in the two hours since they've been in here. Mine hasn't said squat. Mako's had a death grip on the sword." comes the reply from the other Ranger. "Herc Hansen." 

"Yancy Becket. Gimme five more minutes." He turns back to Raleigh and raises a brow. 

"Okay, okay. My sleeve pulled up and Mako saw it. She touched it an' the next thing I know, she's got the nodachi. We start talking about Gips-Think she's the one Gipsy was talking about-Anyway, that one," Raleigh uses his chin to motion to Hansen's kid, "freaked out an' started insulting Mako. Not her fault Gipsy chose her. So, I stuck up for her. Not like she needed it; she broke his nose with th' nodachi. It happened in minutes." 

"Alright. Let me get this straight. Your sleeve pulled up, showed Gipsy's cuff, Mako touched it. She got the nodachi clearly meant for her. You chat for a bit and then the kid gets upset. He insults her an' probably you so when he throws the first punch, you let him have it. Sure there are bruises on his ribs, right kiddo?" Raleigh clears his throat and Yancy shakes his head. "Mako's had enough of your macho bull and breaks his nose, which ends the fight an' draws the attention of the hallway attendant." 

"Yup." 

"Okay." He relays it back in English, watching as the adults look between the kids with warring expressions of both pride and dismay (Pentecost and Hansen, respectively). "Kid's already got a band." Yancy murmurs as he looks mini-Hansen up and down. 

"What?!" Herc yelps and the kid does too when Mako pulls back his left sleeve. "Oh my God." They all sit in unison, Yancy quietly as the other pair thump into their chairs. "When, Chuck?" 

"It happened last week," Chuck replies with a sullen stare at the carpet in the office. "No Kaiju, no anythin'. Got some triplets too but it was a different Jaeger." 

"Why did you not inform Mr. Choi?" Pentecost is Marshal now, cool and assessing the kid. 

"Too busy. He runs everything in the 'Dome. Doesn't need more work." Chuck huffs as he tugs the sleeve back down. 

"What a mess."

* * *

The press release (after their second kill) is... interesting. Tendo hums around a bagel and makes sure that their weapons are tucked away but still ready for use at any time: Kaiju have shown up in the middle of these things after all. 

"Tendo, when was the last time you sat down and properly bitten into that bagel?" Yancy chides as Raleigh steers the LOCCENT Officer into the chair meant for him. "Coffee; have you had any?" 

"Yes to the coffee, no to the biting into the bagel bit-" Tendo starts and then Raleigh gives Tendo a look normally reserved for Jazzy. "Eating. Geez you Beckets are hard-core." 

Yancy glares at anyone who wants to get Tendo's attention until after the man's finished at least two bagels and is making his way through a third with another cup of coffee in a travel mug. 

"Good thing we packed those." Yancy murmurs to his brother as he watches Tendo's shoulders relaxing. 

"No kidding. Guy motherhens everyone but himself." Rals snorts back as the make-up artist approaches. "No thanks. Our visors come down pretty far." 

"What am I even doing here then? None of the Rangers want the slightest bit of attention." 

"You can play with my hair? That's outside of the visor." Raleigh offers with a sweet smile. The woman sighs as she finally can settle down as well. "You want some coffee?" He asks as he tilts his head up. 

"You mean like him?" She points at a practically snoozing Tendo with a chuckle. "Sure." 

Yancy gently shakes Tendo but the man's sound asleep. "Hmm." He pulls the logo blanket out of his skirt pocket (the one they'd been given by the design team) and covers Tendo with it, scooting the chair under the camera awning. "Okay, now, lighting, sounds and questions." He turns to the waiting people that are in need of assurance/claification. "You first." 

"We've set up the panel, the logo and the lighting." 

"Gotcha. How's sound?" 

"Ready to go when you are, sir." 

"Prompts? Questions? Or is it a free-for-all?" He responds as he keeps an eye on Tendo. 

"Prompts but the PPDC has the question list provided for the conference." 

"Good. I want two copies up on the panel. Thank you." Yancy directs and the equipment folks scatter as Tendo sleeps on. "Workin' you ragged, Mr. Choi." 

"There he is. Expected him to crash a little later than this but looks like you got it all in order, Danger." Alison waltzes in and finishes the touches that Tendo had set up. "Is that... Did you get him to eat?!" 

"Yeah. Told him t' sit down 'n eat or he was gonna fall over. He had like, two and a half bagels an' another cup of coffee. Was out like a light when I looked up t' check on him." Yancy relays as Alison tucks the blanket tighter around her cousin. 

"He's working himself half to death for the PPDC. I told them he needs another assistant to take the load with him. He's got like... six but he needs more. Maybe a Ranger could, I dunno, chat with the Marshal?" Alison's gaze turns sly as she looks Yancy over. It's not a predatory look by any means but it does mean business. "You know, if he gets that assistant maybe he has more downtime." 

"I'll... see what I c'n do." Yancy replies as the camera people motion them forward into the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome~


	6. Old Friends to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Nika sounds vaguely familiar, she is! Nika's an _Athene_ OC who's a Spare for _Cherno Alpha_ in that verse~ She made her first appearance in 'Cherno and Sunshine.'

* * *

Yancy slips off Shatterdome grounds, going to his old job and tapping Nika on her shoulder. She whirls around with a wrench in her hand, blowing out a breath when she sees him. The name-tag's a bit scruffy but he can still read it; Alkaev-Odtsetseg and isn't that a mouthful. 

"Yancy Becket, you left me hanging here!" She hisses as she slaps his arm with her free hand. 

"Ow! Watch it. I got a bruise there." He mutters back as Nika signals she's on break. 

"A bruise?" Yancy sighs, rolls up his sleeve to reveal the nasty bruise Xían Tang left him that goes all the way down his arm and across his ribs. "Oh my-Why aren't you in a hospital." Nika stares him down and he raises his hands up in a gesture of defeat. 

"I'll be fine. Listen, 'm here t' give you a job." Yancy avoids her statement as he gets to why he came there. 

"What sort of job?" Nika looks thoroughly unimpressed as she slouches against the wall they're leaning on. "Like this?" 

"Nah. I'm talking like your old job but with a hell of a lot better pay." He nudges her shoulder with his unbruised side. 

"Old-You mean Admin. I can't be stuck sitting behind a desk again." 

"You'll be chasing after people left 'n right, I promise. It's damn busy. You'll fit right in." Yancy murmurs as he thinks about Tendo leaning against his quarters, the key hanging from Tendo's fingers until he gets up enough strength to get through the door. Thier one and only Kaiju sensor really cannot be tired like that and he **_did_** promise Alison. 

"Busy? I don't know what it is you're trying to get me to do." Nika reaches for where her pack of cigs used to be and huffs when she only finds the gum she picked out. 

"Help run the PPDC Shatterdome down on the waterfront." he replies with a faint smile when she chews the gum angrily. 

"... You're shitting me, right? You know how much they get paid." 

"I've been living on one of thier salaries for about a month 'r so. Savin' a lot more than I'm spendin'." Yancy mentions, wincing when the shallow scrape on his right side pulls on the scab. "Y' helped me out when I landed on my ass; figured I'd help you out before you killed a sexist prig on th' job." 

"Damn close call, Becket. Don't think I won't kill on this new job if they so much as sniff wrong in your direction. You and your puppy of a brother drive me up a wall..." Nika's normally fierce expression softens as she slings her arm over his shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way, kid. Promise." She ruffles his hair (which is getting a little long) before pressing a dry kiss to his forehead. 

"Considerin' the job?" 

"You mean I'm giving my notification a week early and then dropping off the face of the earth. Get going, brat, before Grillard catches you here." Nika mocks a kick to his rear-end. 

"Yes ma'am." He gives her a sloppy salute that she grins at before going back into the garage.

* * *

Within the week, Nika's taken most of the work-load from Tendo and delegated with a fierceness that startles a good portion of the personnel. The Shatterdome is running at a 110% with her on board. 

"Where did you find her again?" Alison asks Yancy in sotto voice as Nika directs while walking through the changing Bays. 

"My old job. She used to help run a Fortune 500 company before it toppled from embezzlement from it's accounting department. She, uh, she helped us out until she lost her job and by that time... I had a steady job and offered to help her out n teach her." Yancy replies as his best friend clicks her way over imperiously. "Boss was grateful for another mechanic but he made me do all the teaching an' then tested her. Nika floored his beer-guzzling, ball-busting ass in twenty seconds when a squeaky car came in." 

"Kid, aren't you supposed to be doing your distance learning courses?" Nika chides with a manicured brow. 

"Already done." He placates her with a stick of gum, which she nips from his fingers with a smile. "Settled into your throne yet?" 

"Mm-mm. So much to do. I can see why your guy was flagging," Nika murmurs in Russian, barking out a harsh order to the tech to stay where he was on the pipeline. "Gotta go, kid. Say hello to your puppy for me." 

"Will do, Nika."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to knight, I have an idea where to take this fic! Thank you doll~


	7. Crimson Typhoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Forgot I had a chapter to give you guys.

* * *

Tendo, on the other hand, can now properly detect Kaiju landing on Earth because he's not exhausted from having to do that as well as help run the 'Dome. Yancy and Raleigh are assigned to protect Tendo as he follows an invisible trail to the latest Kaiju kill. 

They find the triplets Chuck Hansen was talking about, all of them facing a Kaiju in armor that has the traditional Chinese clothing underneath; they'd managed to convince the Jaeger that they'd prefer pants. Ikuchi falls at their boot tips much like Yamarashi did against Yancy. 

This particular Jaeger is also the first to come with a holographic storage discus. 

The tag reads simply: **_For Marshal Pentecost, PPDC Rangers & Kaiju Sensor Choi_**

" _Gipsy Danger_. You are?" Yancy holds out his gauntleted hand and the tallest triplet (by the barest margin) steps up to shake it, flicking his wrist to conceal the deadly spinning blade. The kid hands over the discus with hesitance so Yancy tucks it away in his pocket carefully. 

" _Crimson Typhoon_." The shake is firm and steady, the golden visor shorter than Yancy's own. "What happens now?" 

"You got a place t' stay?" he asks quietly as Tendo confirms the kill with the 'Dome as Raleigh keeps guard. 

"... Above Lee's shop." 

"You wanna stay there?" Yancy digs into his skirt pocket and hands the triplet a pamphlet that he'd created after Tendo explained that Jaegers were rare and the protocols had evolved over the course of a few years but they had nothing solid. "Just gonna give you a few things." 

"Do we have to leave _Crimson_?" It's a quiet question, one Yancy almost doesn't hear but does because he's so close. 

"No," he assures, "even if you don't wanna join the PPDC. Mmkay, here's a phone to call the PPDC and it's got a number you can call if you're still not sure. Pamphlet, phone aaaand -ah-ha!- your advance." Yancy hands off the check that the Personnel Department had filled out for future Rangers. "I c'n get you my number if you want?" 

"Thank you but we need to discuss this with Lee." The kid's lips press thin as they move to take off. 

"Alright. Just lettin' you know, I'll be here at 3 every Thursday if you really wanna talk about bein' attached to a Jaeger." Yancy nods as he lets them go. Tendo clears his throat as they disappear back into the city. 

"Well?"

"They're _Crimson Typhoon_. Skittish. We gotta let 'em come to us." He murmurs as Raleigh back-hand springs his way over to them. 

"Like you, hmm?" Tendo gently teases. 

"Uh-uh. More cautious for one, super attached to this Lee person for two." Yancy replies with a soft look that's hidden by the dark visor. "They'll be here." 

"Ten bucks says they don't," Tendo bets with a wide grin. 

"Sucker bet but I'll take it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts please~


	8. Of Things Yet To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA! The reasoning behind everything is revealed~ But this still has quite a few chapters to go, y'know. Slow burn is still a slow burn (though more of a simmer now). 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The triplets are there when Yancy arrives in full armor with his brother. 

"We will accept the position. I'm Cheung Wei and these are my brothers, Jin and Hu." 

"Yancy Becket and that's Raleigh, my brother." Yancy motions to Raleigh, who's busy listening to 40s music and swinging his hips along to the beat (the skirt sorta just swirls around). 

"Why the skirts?" Jin asks and Yancy laughs. 

"Y'know, when you figure that one out, c'n you tell the rest of us? The Jaegers generally aren't forthcoming but personally I think they think it's funny." He chuckles as he digs into the right pocket for a snack bar. "Pockets are awesome though and damn deep." 

"It has pockets? May I?" Hu asks with a raised brow. Yancy cants his hip so that Hu can check. His entire arm goes in up to his shoulder; he comes out with Yancy's wood-carving knife as well as a block of wood he absently stuck in the skirt about a week ago. "They're pretty deep." 

"I forget I have stuff in 'em a lot. You just think about what you want and it pops up. It's great." 

"Does it work for pants too?" Jin asks as he puts the knife and wood back in gently. 

"Nope. Just for the skirts. _Gipsy_ won't explain it either. So, you ready?" 

"Yes."

* * *

The triplets are less skittish behind the walls of the 'Dome. They take to Mako and the Kaidanovskies (mostly via pranks) rather quickly but respect Marshal Pentecost when he absolutely floors them in a prank war that pretty much involves the entire Shatterdome. 

Tendo manages to be the only one off-limits aside from those who are too young or not interested in playing. 

Raleigh rigs thier quarters so that the Weis get hung upside-down by ropes if they get within twenty yards. The ropes release after ten minutes (down to the second) and the other set is activated. Hu eventually calls for a cease-fire after Sasha picks up all three in one move when they ruin her potato soup with squid ink. No one messes with Sasha's kitchen; Yancy had heard the rule but once and wisely kept away, considering his Maman had been much the same. 

The holographic storage discus is something Yancy pulls out after the triplets have been at the 'Dome for about a week. He'd almost forgotten about when it struck him that it might be something incredibly important. 

He hands it off to Tamsin, who hands it off to the Marshal; Pentecost calls for a meeting with all of the Rangers.

* * *

It opens once the last Ranger settles into a seat. The Jaeger (because it can't be anything else) isn't one they've seen before but it seeks out Chuck first, settling at his side and speaking with an authoritive tone. 

"Welcome, Rangers, and I thank you for accepting us," It pauses, sighs and continues, "We're not actually aliens. We come from another universe where a good three-fourths of you are killed trying to take down the Kaiju in massive 200 ft robots called Jaegers. Our names are what we were designated by our creators, Dr. Lightcap and programmed by Dr. Gottlieb." 

The room is uncomfortably quiet as various Rangers turn on thier cuffs to check with thier Jaegers. 

"Our War took a great many lives and we thought it best, the last four Jaegers in the Kaiju War, that if we had a chance to prevent what happened to us, we would take it. Something... Someone offered us that chance. We're unclear as to what it was but it remade us, formatted us to different frames and sent us to this place, this time. We know that our old frames would have ended quite a few of you, seeing as reactors and radiation don't tend to go over well with human bodies." 

All of them wait for it to speak again. 

"I am _Striker Eureka_ and when I activate... When I activate, all Rangers need to be on thier guard. The Kaiju will be tougher once I am awake. We must find the Breach and destroy it before the Kaiju figure out what we've done. Stay safe, stay alert and may whatever being that blessed us... May it also bless you. _Striker_ signing off." 

The discus meeps and the hologram decintegrates back into the device. Chuck has wrapped his hand around the band and pressed it to his chest, his eyes closed as the cuff glows. 

" _Strika_ says it won't be long now; a few years tops. We've got a few more Jaegers and Kaiju b'fore it really hits the fan. He says... 'Be careful, _Gipsy_ , they'll be coming for you after they kill _Triton_ ; they always do.' That's all he said." Chuck relays once he's opened his eyes again. 

"We better start pairing off as a precaution." Pentecost says and the room unanimously agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. I love feedback~


	9. Letting Walls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout not updating for a while but this is a bit of an emotionally charged chapter. 
> 
> I adore all of my readers for this itty-bitty thing and hope you enjoy~

* * *

Gipsy Danger ends up being paired with Brawler Yukon until they can work out compatible pairs. The older Rangers know the ropes a lot better and are practically a second set of parents for Raleigh and Jazmine. 

Caitlin and Sergio take to spoiling Jazzy and Raleigh every chance they get. Yancy watches as his sibling practically blossom under all of the positive attention. He's honestly surprised when Caitlin tugs on his sleeve after Raleigh and Jazzy are tucked in for the night. 

"Will you come with me?" She hands him a blanket and a thermos with two cups while she gently pulls him along. They settle on the semi-lit porch while Caitlin tucks the blanket under his socked feet and puts a pillow in her lap. He hesitantly lays down when he hears the door creak and Sergio comes out with another blanket, layering that over Yancy as he brackets him. 

"Umm, what's this about? Have Rals n Jaz been misbehavin'?" He blurts and oh that's embarassing. 

"No. They're doing fine. Actually, we're a little worried about you." Sergio says as he pats Yancy's knee through the blankets. Caitlin's gently carding her fingers through his hair and he relaxes as she starts up a rhythm. 

"Me? 'M okay." He says automatically, almost on rote. 

"Yancy." Caitlin's tone makes him blink at the seriousness. "You flinch when someone gets too close that isn't your siblings. You wait until everyone's asleep to cry. We're not judging you but you're going to snap like a wire if you get much tighter." 

"I... It's been six months. I can't—" Yancy chokes on the words but continues with a hoarse tone, "I can't relax. Feels like if I let it go, everything'll come tumbling down again like when Maman died. I literally spent three months terrified that the state was gonna take away Rals an' Jazzy; got a job in the nick of time thanks to Nika. Kept getting kicked out by asshole landlords and landladies when my boss was short on my paycheck. Now that it's stable again, I need to keep up. Gotta be the best of the best," 

His breath hitches as he keeps going, spilling everything. "Prove that I can keep us together even with that ASSHOLE leaving us in the dust. Even with Maman dying on us too soon—" 

Yancy cracks as tears start streaking down his face as he cries for the first time in nearly two years. He keens softly as he sobs, burying his face against the pillow. By the time he's finished, he's tired and hiccuping slightly as Caitlin and Sergio rub his back. 

"Holy shit, kid. You kept all that inside." Sergio murmurs in awe. 

"Strong can only last you for so long," Caitlin offers after she hands him a handkerchief for him to blow his nose. "It's better to let it out now." 

"Thanks." he says as he pillows his head on Sergio's shoulder, his hand wrapped up in the bottom of Cat's shirt as he yawns. "Appreciate it." He drops off, tear streaks still showing up on his face. 

"What kind of... I can't even imagine leaving someone like him." Caitlin murmurs as they rock the swing gently. "He was holding on by the skin of his teeth for so long that stability is unraveling him." 

"I thought it would be better to get it out before something drastic happened." Sergio sighs as they look at Yancy. "Poor kid. Forced to grow up way too fucking fast. Raleigh too but Yancy shouldered nearly all the parenting duties along with working." 

"We won't let it happen again, hmm?" Cat says, the link they share showing thier mutual desire to protect the Beckets at all costs. "Besides, the Kaidanovskies have the triplets." 

"Mmm. We should get him off to bed before he gets a crick in his neck." Sergio recommends, picking up Yancy with a soft look at the kid. "This one's ours now." 

"Might have to share with Coyote Tango." Cat points out as Yancy curls around a pillow all by himself. 

"We totally get weekends." Sergio chuckles softly as he kicks off his boots and tugs off Cat's as well. They curl around Yancy, not expecting the happy sigh and wriggle as he backs up into Caitlin's arms. "'Night Cat, 'night Yancy." 

"Night." 

Yancy just snoozes away, a tiny smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
